Spider Demon (Father)
( ) |romaji = Kumo Oni (Chichi) |species = Demon |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = White |eye = Green |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |base= Mt. Natagumo |affiliation = Spider Clan |manga = Chapter 32 |anime = Episode 16 |jvoice = Tetsu Inada |evoice = }} The ( )|Kumo Oni (Chichi)}} was the father of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. He and the rest of his family serve as the antagonists of the Mount Natagumo Arc. Profile Appearance The Father of the Spider Clan was the largest of the family. He had grayed brown skin with a red dotted pattern similar to the ones on Rui's face. Like the rest of the clan, the Father spider had long white hair. However, his face was that of a purple arachnid, complete with several green eyes, two large pincers, and razor-sharp teeth. While fighting Inosuke, the Spider Demon molted his skin an entered a second a form. His entire body turned a dark green color with thicker veins, more sets of eyes and horns on the top of its head. The demon became even larger than before and was armed with new blade-like protrusions on his arms. Personality The Spider Demon Father appeared to be the least intelligent of the clan. Devoted to the role of Father, he tried to protect his family and repeatedly demanded Tanjiro and Inosuke stay away. He was also quite abusive to the Mother of the clan whenever she would make him mad for trivial reasons. Synopsis Mount Natagumo Arc When a number of Demon Slayers invade Mt. Natagumo in an effort to exterminate the Spider Clan, the Father spider moves to defend his family. His daughter encounters Tanjiro and Inosuke close to the top of the mountain. She leaves the hunters to her father, who drops down from the treetops, crushes the ground with a single punch, and screams at the enemy to leave his family alone. The daughter leaves the fighting to her father and the demon brute tries to crush Inosuke with a powerful jab. Tanjiro intervenes and tries to slice off the demon's arm off with water wheel. However, the attack only leaves a shallow cut in the brute's arm. Tanjiro's blade won't go any further into the demon's arm and it tries to counterattack. Inosuke slices into the spider's other arm but narrowly cuts it as well. The Spider Demon throws the hunters away and demands they stay away from his family. He tries to crush Tanjiro and misses, so Inosuke demands his attention. The demon easily tosses the wild boar aside and then chases him down the river. Tanjiro leads the demon into a trap and drops a large tree on him, trapping the latter into the river. Tanjiro tries to finish the fight using Water Breathing's Tenth Form, but the demon recovers in time and interrupts Tanjiro's swing by picking up the tree. The powerful demon uses the three to swing Tanjiro and launch the demon slayer far away into another area on the mountain. Alone with the boar, the much large demon stands over his lone pray. Inosuke and hides in the forest while the demon tries to track him down. The Spider Demon notices a trail of the wounded boar's blood and follows it to his hiding spot. The demon crushes the tree Inosuke was hiding behind and forces him to flee. Before long, the wild boar has a change of heart and recklessly charges the demon. The spider manages to block Inosuke's sword with his arm again, but this time Inosuke pounds it further into his flesh using his second blade. With reckless abandonment, Inosuke eventually slices his way through the demon's left arm. The demon flees and hides in a tree while preparing to transform. The hunter tracks down the demon in time to witness it molt its skin away and enters a much more powerful form. It intimidates Inosuke and weakens his spirit for a moment. When the wild boar regains his will, the demon sends him flying with a fast and powerful punch. He continues to knock Inosuke around the forest until the hunter tries to counter with Fang Three, Devour. However, Inosuke's blades snap and the demon smacks him away. The enhanced demon grabs Insouke's head and begins crushing him. Insouke's last futile counter is his Pierce technique, but that has no effect either. Before the Spider Demon kills the young man completely, its arm is suddenly severed by a newcomer. Giyu, the Water Hashira, appears in time to save Inosuke. The demon regrows his arm and tries to attack the new adversary. Giyu effortlessly counterattacks with Striking Tide and cuts the demon to ribbons. Abilities High-Level Demon: The Father spider was the most powerful member of the Spider Clan behind only Rui. He was so strong that Tanjiro and Inosuke mistook him for one of the Twelve Kizuki. The Spider Demon did not rely on threads or spells like his clan members. Rather, Father utilized his high degree of physical strength as well as his iron tough skin. Despite its power, Giyu regarded that this demon was nowhere close to that of a Twelve Kizuki. *'Enhanced Strength': The Father of the Spider Clan appeared to be the physically strongest of the group. He could crush entire boulders and destroy parts of rivers using only powerful punches. He was also able to launch Tanjiro to another area of the mountain using only the force of the tree he swung. *'Enhanced Durability': The Father had very tough skin, even by demon standards. A full-power Water Wheel from Tanjiro left only a small cut into the demon's arm. The result was the same for Inosuke until he decided to pound his blades together over and over until it finally drove through the demon's hard skin. Second Form: The Spider Demon had the ability to shed its skin in order to enter a faster and stronger form. This form was easily able to overpower Inosuke, albeit the hunter was injured. It proved much faster and it's blows much stronger than before. *'High-Speed Regeneration': In its original form, Father retreated after getting his arm cut off. In its second form, the demon was able to instantly regrow its arm after it was severed by Giyu. Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Spider Clan Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Antagonists Category:Deceased